Dreams and Realizations
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Gohan wants Vegeta, Goku wants Vegeta too......who does Vegeta want? Yaoi, lemon, nc spanking..you have been warned don't like don't read..simple isn't it?


Author's Notes: This fic was a request, so the plot wasn't exactly  
easy to come up with. This is a classic "realize feelings and fall in  
love" fic. Of course knowing me, there will be citrus.  
  
Warnings: Angst, Lime, Lemon, Fluff  
  
::: indicates a scene change  
//....// indicates  
thoughts.  
  
-=- indicates beginning or end of a flash back  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except a pile of twitching plot bunny bones....and the angst bunny trying to eat them....  
  
Sparkles of sunlight glistened across the rippling surface of the rolling ocean water. The waves tossed their foaming crests against the warm sands and a few ningen children played along the tide's edge. Seabirds cried to one another as they wandered the beach in search of forgotten trash or free handouts, eager to swarm anyone foolish enough to offer a meal.  
  
A young man walked quietly along the beach, smiling out at the blue waters and enjoying the cries of the gulls mixed with the distant echo of children's laughter. Hands rested inside the pockets of orange trousers, pressed with the neatest care. Black loafers left a meandering trail of footprints in the grains of sand as he walked along. A warm ocean breeze tossed the short spikes of his raven black hair and he sighed gently. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was close enough to see him, the teenager levitated off the beach and flew up and out, over the swaying waves.  
  
He flew silently for some time, trailing his hand in the endless crystal blue water until he came to a remote island some hundred or so miles from the beach. It was small, covered mostly with outcroppings of rock and sparse vegetation that seemed to be barely alive, but it would serve as a good place for him to sit and think. The air rustled around him, lifting his black vest up as he descended onto a large boulder with a flattened top. He sat in a meditative position much like his former sensei normally used when he was concentrating on subjects with deep meaning. At least, he assumed that's what Piccolo had always been doing. He dropped his book bag on the sun-warmed rock and rested his chin in his palm.  
  
Dark eyes stared out over the sea; confusion, fear and a little bit of longing swirling within the glassy depths. Pale lips parted to allow another soft sighing breath passage. Slowly, heavy lids closed down over wide black eyes, thick lashes splaying across faintly pink-tinted cheeks.  
  
//Come on Gohan, pull yourself together here. I've always been fascinated by him, ever since Nameksei, but shouldn't I have learned enough to satisfy mere curiosity by now? If that's so then why--why do I still blush when I think about him staring at me? Why does his voice send shivers down my spine? Why is it that seeing his body dripping with sweat after a tough training session makes my blood heat this way? Why do I envy the air in the gravity room for caressing his skin and enveloping him the way I want to? Why do I feel like this?!//  
  
-=-  
  
Gohan strolled down the halls of Capsule Corporation. He was in search of  
Trunks, needing to kill some time while waiting on Bulma. He had come to  
her hoping that she could help him figure out a way to keep down the  
level of crime in Sataan City without being hounded by insane fans or  
over-inquisitive journalists. His mother would hate to have their home  
invaded by reporters, and he would hate to have to drag them all to the  
hospital if she became angry enough to get out one of her cooking pans.  
However, Gohan couldn't ignore the evil being done in the city, even if  
it was petty ningen crimes. So here he was waiting for the self-  
proclaimed genius to supply him with a solution to his problem.  
He spotted Trunks standing outside the door to the gravity room, drying  
his soft lavender hair with a small towel. His young body was flushed and  
his large t-shirt was soaked from sweat. Obviously he had just finished a  
thorough training session. His bright crystal blue eyes snapped up as  
Gohan approached and a broad grin broke onto his pale features. He gave  
the teenaged demi SaiyaJin an excited greeting and started chattering at  
him a mile a minute. Gohan was about to respond when the door behind them  
hissed open and the SaiyaJin no Ouji stepped forth from the chamber  
beyond. Trunks grew silent as his father regarded Gohan with a sharp  
calculating glare.  
  
//He's staring right at me. Hoo boy Gohan, think-think-think! Say something intelligent! Ahmn-rats I've got nothing to say. Wow his eyes are so deep, such an endless black, kind of reminds me of when I was looking out at space on the way to Nameksei.//  
  
Gohan's eyes roamed over the slighter frame standing just outside the doorway. He took in the bare feet, so small yet capable of twisting an opponent's head around with one kick. His gaze traveled up slender legs and thighs to a trim waist, all wrapped within a snug pair of training pants that ballooned slightly near the SaiyaJin's ankles. Vegeta's torso was bare, giving the young man a great view of toned muscles and sweaty skin. His regal features were set in a harsh scowl and his wild hair looked as impressive as ever, in fact it seemed to almost glisten in the hall light. Gohan stared unabashed, not even registering the remark the ouji snorted out about him having gotten weak from not training. Gohan's gaze was riveted to the SaiyaJin's tight rear as he walked down the hall, his slender hips swaying just enough to make the fabric of his pants stretch tight in all the right places. The half-breed nearly drooled.  
  
Gohan spent a few hours playing with Trunks before Bulma finally announced she had completed her project. Trunks hopped around eagerly asking his mother to make him a device just like Gohan's while the teen tried the wristwatch on. He listened to Bulma explain the functions of the different buttons and then pressed the one she had indicated would transform him. In a bright flash he was re-outfitted like a comic book super hero. The clothes were patterned after SaiyaJin armor to some extent, the under suit, boots and gloves looked exactly like something Vegeta might wear. However the bright green tunic, billowing red cape and orange helmet were definitely Bulma's creative touch. He admired his new look in the living room mirror, doing a few poses and getting his 'super hero' voice in tone. He was too wrapped up in himself to notice Trunks firmly recanting his earlier pleas for a similar device.  
  
Before Gohan could leave a voice that he hadn't heard in so many years broke through the quiet and startled everyone. It was Goku, his father. He was going to come back to Chikyuu for one day to fight in the next tournament. His father was coming back for a whole day! Gohan could hardly believe it. He almost cried he was so happy.  
  
//Wait till mom hears about this!//  
  
He blinked when he heard Vegeta's voice announcing he would enter and fight as well, just to get another shot at Kakarot. Gohan's eyes again drank in the sight of the half naked ouji. He tilted his head thoughtfully.  
  
//Vegeta might get recognized if he fought, after all the broadcasting from the Cell Games would make him stand out pretty easily. Dad's not a problem since he'll be gone the day after, I can use my new disguise-hey that's it! A disguise!//  
  
"Hey Vegeta, if you're going to fight you should wear a costume, so people won't recognize you. Maybe something like this one." He grinned and tugged at his tunic. Vegeta gaped at him a moment then began to snarl in indignant embarrassment, his cheeks flushed a bright red. He rather vehemently pointed out he wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit like that. Gohan was slightly offended by the remark but maybe the ouji was right, after all not just anyone could pull off the super hero look.  
  
//Vegeta is probably too small to wear it correctly. Although I don't mind his size at all! He's really cute when he blushes like that. Huh? Where did that come from?! Vegeta-cute? Heheh, Gohan you need to leave. Yes, leave- now-stop starring at his chest and go.//  
  
-=-  
  
The oldest demi SaiyaJin bit into his lower lip as he struggled with the mental images flitting through his mind's eye. Ever since that day he had been imagining the ouji in less and less clothing until he got down to the bare essentials, literally. His mother would have been flabbergasted if she could see the things that were making her eldest child blush and squirm. Gohan slowly dragged his tongue over his lips, moistening the soft skin as an image of Vegeta in nothing but his birthday suit, sprawled out across his desk at home came into his mind's eye.  
  
//Now that's some homework I would love to bury myself in.//  
  
The teenager blinked and shook his head. His watch was showing that school had all ready started. If he was any later he could be sure to have trouble. Videl was all ready extremely nosey about his life. He did not need her prying into why he was late. Gohan quickly gathered his things and flew back across the rolling tides, flaring his ki for an extra burst of speed.  
  
:::  
  
Son Goku ambled through the spacious kitchen of Capsule Corporation. His nose twitched as it took in the scents of freshly baked pastries and iced tea. Obviously someone had been busy preparing for his visit. The tall SaiyaJin glanced around quickly, then snatched a handful of cookies, meringue puffs and petit fours from the tray on the table. He popped the sugary treats into his mouth, savoring the taste of each one before swallowing. His tongue flicked remnants of sugar from his lips as he padded down towards the gravity room.  
  
//I can sense Vegeta's ki pulsing pretty hard in there. He must be giving himself a real workout; of course I could give him a better one.//  
  
Goku considered teleporting into the chamber but decided instead to knock on the door rather than startle the ouji. Maybe if he made his request politely enough then Vegeta would spar with him. The taller SaiyaJin's lips tugged back into a mischievous grin as he heard the computer's muted voice announce the gravity shutting down. The heavy door slid back with a hiss to reveal Vegeta, as he always was when training; a tight pair of spandex shorts, socks and sneakers, annoyed as hell for being interrupted and soaked with a fine sheen of sweat. Goku grinned down at him in silence until the slighter SaiyaJin's temper ran to its limit.  
  
"Damnit all Kakarot! If you had the nerve to disturb my trainning then you had best give me a fucking reason instead of smiling at me like a fool!" He snarled.  
  
"Oh right! Hahaha, sorry Vegeta. I wanted to ask you if you ['d-- conjunction?] would like to spar with me? It's such a nice day out I thought we could spend it in the mountains trading blows you know?" Goku scratched the back of his neck nervously and softened his grin into a hopeful smile.  
  
//Please say yes! Please-oh please-oh please!!//  
  
Vegeta frowned quietly, mulling over the request. Finally he gave a curt nod and strode forward at a clipped pace.  
  
"Very well Kakarot. I will spar with you, it has been sometime since I last pounded you senseless after all." The ouji smirked at the other SaiyaJin and grabbed a gray tank top from the closet in the hall. He completely missed the strange glimmer in Goku's eyes and the faint pinkish tint that flashed over his face as he pulled his shirt on. He shut the closet door and headed out the front door without bothering to see if Goku was following him or not.  
  
They flew through the air in silence, Goku leading the way to a mountainous area devoid of people and any other obstacles that might impede their fight. He hovered several hundred feet in the air, exchanging a small smirk with his ouji before falling into a defensive stance. Vegeta often gave the first blow whenever they trained together, which wasn't often enough in Goku's opinion.  
  
Power rippled across the sky, crackling ki filled the still air with a prelude to the battle yet to come. Vegeta flew at his opponent. Fists clashed with raised arms and knees, feet lashed out with vicious intent towards heads, stomachs and backs. The two SaiyaJin blurred across the sky, slamming into each other and darting away faster than any ningen eye could have seen. Small explosions echoed through the mountains as they clashed with one another. Vegeta's fist connected with Goku's jaw, sending the other SaiyaJin backward into a gathering of clouds. He twisted to the side as the ouji's double-fists cut through the white haze, narrowly missing his skull. Goku grasped the slighter figure around the waist and began to spin him around, allowing his hands to travel down Vegeta's slender hips and toned thighs until he was swinging the ouji around by the ankles. His grip tightened momentarily before he gave one final heave and hurled the smaller SaiyaJin into the rocks below.  
  
Vegeta sailed through the air and crashed into the mountainside. Rocks exploded into the vapor trails left in his wake and an impressive crater now adorned the right upper half of the rock formation. The ouji blasted back into the air with a roar and a burst of ki. His hair bled from deepest ebony to a shimmering golden color. His eyes blazed an aqua hue and his muscles bulged slightly, his torn training clothes fitting more snugly against his skin. Goku grinned at the approaching form.  
  
-=- He was pinned to the rocks by ki bands that sizzled against his skin, leaving a faint burning sensation on his wrists and throat. Vegeta was there before him, eyes dark with anger and vengeance. The symbol of the Majin stood out wickedly on his regal brow. Stating the wizard's claim over the ouji, as if Babadi could have controlled Vegeta. Yet, even though Goku was disappointed in him for allowing the little bastard to invade his heart, the fact that he was pinned by Vegeta's ki and that his ouji was inches from his own body was beginning to arouse him.  
  
// I wonder if Vegeta likes me trapped and helpless? Do I look cute like this? Maybe he just wants to be the dominating one, heheh. Augh! What am I thinking?! He's going to try and kill me this time for sure, so shouldn't I be worried about getting free and not about how sexy I might look? Ow..he smacked me! Why that little-although, if he wants to play rough I can certainly oblige.// -=-  
  
The SaiyaJin continued to dance over their sparring grounds, clothes tearing, skin bruising and terrain crumbling in the force of their blows. Energy blasts flashed across the sky, startling any animals foolish enough to have stayed around to finally vacate the area. Twin sparks of gold swirled and slammed with one another. Goku was slowly coming out of their matched fighting as the victor. He gave his ouji a small grin and teleported behind him. His body smashed against Vegeta's back and shoved the ouji downward. Goku pushed against him, increasing the speed of their decent until their bodies impacted the hard ground with a resounding boom. The taller SaiyaJin continued to push, powering a small amount of ki into his palms and firing it at the ouji's back, slamming him down through several more layers of sediment. Goku leapt back out of the hole and waited as Vegeta slowly climbed to the surface, glaring vehemently at him all the while.  
  
//Gee, he's so cute when he's mad. Oh! Look at that, his shirts completely gone; he shouldn't cover himself up like that anyway. Now if only I had aimed that blast a little lower and taken his shorts off too. Hehehehe...oi what's with me? Bad thoughts! Hentai! Shame on me, but I can't help it. Why does he have to be so beautiful? I wonder sometimes what he would think if he knew I've been in love with him for so many years? Ever since Frieza killed him I've never been able to forget how beautiful he is. I hadn't noticed it when we first fought, but when I saw his tears I realized it. From that moment on he's never been out of my thoughts. If only he felt the same.//  
  
Goku sighed softly and dropped from his ascended form back to his normal one. His dark hair once again sprang out in every direction and his black eyes stared sightlessly ahead. A faint sniffle escaped him before he could quell it.  
  
"Kakarot? Kakarotto? Oi baka!! Tch kisama." Vegeta walked over and cuffed the back of the taller SaiyaJin's head, startling him from his thoughts. Goku blinked owlishly at him and rubbed the small lump on his skull.  
  
"Hn. If you want to stand around all day and gaze off into space like a moron that's your business but I have better things to do with my time. Now if you would kindly teleport us back to Capsule Corporation I would like to clean up." The ouji folded his arms and tapped his index finger against his right bicep impatiently. Goku smiled at him and nodded. He placed one hand on Vegeta's shoulder and raised two fingers to his forehead before they vanished from their sparing grounds.  
  
:::  
  
The door of his bedroom slammed solidly behind him as he tossed his backpack onto his bed. He could hear the echo of his mother's voice hollering at his brother to be back from Trunks' house before dinner. A soft sigh ushered past his lips.  
  
//It's not fair! Why can't Vegeta like me? I realized what it was I've been feeling. I want him so badly; he's so incredible, so strong and fiery, so alluring and provocative! He's such a tease too! Always parading around in skin-tight clothing and snubbing everyone. Well, he 'is' royalty, and he's not as snobbish as he was when he first came to Chikyuu. Still, he has a real attitude problem sometimes.//  
  
Gohan flopped onto his bed and gazed at the ceiling. A small grin slowly spread over his face. A spark of mischief and lust blazed brightly in his black eyes.  
  
//I wonder how he might react to a little attitude adjustment. Especially if 'I' were the one giving it to him?//  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift into a world of fantasy. He imagined himself at Capsule Corporation with everyone else. They were all having a picnic just like the one they had held after Kid Buu was defeated. The difference in his fantasy was that instead of being silent and somewhat friendly, Vegeta was an all-out bastard. Cussing out Bulma, belittling everyone else and even going as far as blasting a wall out off one of the dome-shaped yellow buildings.  
  
The senshi were dumbstruck by his behavior and Bulma was sniffling as ChiChi commented on Vegeta's behavior as that of a 'spoiled child'. Of course there is only one way to change the attitude of a little brat, and Gohan would be the perfect man for the job! He strode determinedly after the smaller ouji and followed him right into Capsule Corporations' main building.  
  
"Vegeta! Hold it right there. Just what did you think you were doing out there? How could you be so rude to everyone?" Gohan eyed the SaiyaJin with a firm expression on his face, his voice taking a scolding tone.  
  
The ouji bristled at the reprimanding questions. His lips pushed into an endearing pout even as he raged and shook a fist at the taller, younger male. "Who the fuck do you think you are trying to talk to me like that?! I will treat those pathetic excuses for life however the hell I please and no one is going to make me act any differently! Certainly not you; the mongrel son of an idiotic lowbred bastard soldier!" The ouji's roared in fury.  
  
Gohan had heard quite enough. He grabbed the smaller SaiyaJin by the wrist and yanked him up over his shoulder. Vegeta gasped in surprise at first, then shouted with outrage as Gohan marched upstairs to the slighter male's bedroom. Of course Vegeta was kicking and screaming threats at him but everyone knew Gohan was actually stronger than all the other fighters were, so the SaiyaJin didn't dare power up.  
  
The teenager closed Vegeta's door and locked it. He sat down on the spacious bed and dropped Vegeta facedown over his knees. Ignoring the ouji's sputters and insults, he deftly pinned the SaiyaJin to his lap and smacked his palm against the up-turned ass. Vegeta gasped in shock, then began to rage and promise him and his family death if he didn't release him. Gohan snorted at the empty threats. Not that Vegeta wouldn't try to do any of it if he were allowed to have his way, but Gohan was going to spank the royal SaiyaJin so hard he wouldn't even consider attempting to exact vengeance.  
  
He slammed his hand down against Vegeta's rump, silently enjoying the way the full curves felt under his palm. Vegeta grunted in discomfort and anger but refused to gasp or shout. Gohan would have him screaming soon enough though. The demi SaiyaJin sped up his slaps, striking the royal rear over the thin spandex with rapid blows. He built a fast fire in the ouji's backside and then began to 'fan the flames'. Increasing the strength of the spanks as well as the speed with which they landed on Vegeta's behind. After about thirty good smacks Gohan paused. He gripped Vegeta's waistband and yanked his pants down swiftly, gazing upon a pinked ass that just begged to be touched, and spanked.  
  
Gohan nodded to himself and started up again. His palm crashed against the SaiyaJin's globes, making the cheeks bounce with each firm slap. He spanked several times in one area before moving to a new spot. This left a trail of angry red hand marks all up and down Vegeta's buttocks. Occasionally he would pepper the crease between the cheeks with a few hard smacks. Vegeta was still refusing to voice more than a soft hiss or grunt, but Gohan could tell he was getting through by the way the ouji was squirming over his lap. His hand was beginning to feel a bit tired though.  
  
"All right Vegeta, now this is going to be for all the rude behavior you've shown at the picnic. I hope you will learn from it. Oh and just so you know my ouji, this 'will' hurt." Gohan smirked wickedly as he powered up his ki and snapped into super SaiyaJin level two. He didn't need to use the super SaiyaJin levels anymore, not since the old Kai had awakened his powers, but it was fun for him to change in this situation. It seemed to emphasize the power he held over the smaller form sprawled across his knees.  
  
His glowing palm laid into Vegeta's bottom with righteous fury. Spanks rained down upon jumping cheeks to ignite a fire like the ouji had never felt before. It wasn't long before the SaiyaJin's slender legs began kicking wildly and his hips started to buck, trying in vain to move his behind away from Gohan's firm hand. The demi SaiyaJin wrapped an arm around Vegeta's waist and lifted the ouji's rear up into a better angle. His palm blazed a scarlet path across the right cheek, down the back of one thigh, up the other and then continued on up the left cheek. He worked this trail several times over before finally delivering twenty solid smacks to the tender spot where Vegeta's buttocks connected to his thighs. Gohan ceased tormenting the SaiyaJin's rear and waited for him to stop howling before letting him stand up. He watched Vegeta attempt to force himself back under control while trying to get the sting out of his throbbing backside without hopping all over the room.  
  
Looking at the ouji before him, fighting back large tears and pouting so sullenly was too much. Gohan grabbed the punished SaiyaJin and held him tight against his chest, allowing Vegeta to feel the hard bulge in his pants against one of his thighs. He dropped a glowing palm down the slighter male's spine and cupped one of the hot cheeks. His other hand went to tilt Vegeta's head down, pulling it against his own as he claimed the warm mouth and continued to massage the ouji's bottom. He felt Vegeta sigh against him and then a rough tongue gently teased and stroked against his own, shyly playing with him for dominance.  
  
Gohan licked his lips and slowly reached down between his spread thighs, gripping himself tightly as his fantasy played through his mind. A soft groan escaped him. He arched up into his palm, pressing roughly against the bulge in his pants. He moaned the ouji's name unconsciously as he fondled himself.  
  
In his mind he was still in the ascended golden form, a naked Vegeta investigating his mouth with a questing tongue. Tentative fingers stroked his shoulders, gently tugging at his shirt in an unspoken request he was all too willing to oblige. Gohan allowed a small break in the kiss to discard his shirt then took Vegeta into his arms and lay back on the mattress with the lithe fighter.  
  
Hands roamed over soft skin, tracing the faint marks left from battles, following each curve of muscle with delicate strokes. Gohan teased the scar at the base of Vegeta's spine, delighting in the way the ouji responded. He rocked back against the hot body pressing wantonly against his own. He moaned encouragingly to the mouth lavishing his neck with kisses. Heat and silk rubbed against him with abandon, creating unendurable friction between his groin, Vegeta's, and the thin material of his pants.  
  
Gohan growled and shifted to the side, rolling the slighter SaiyaJin beneath him. He quickly unfastened his pants and shoved them off his legs, letting the garment drop to the floor. He spread his hands across Vegeta's abdomen, sliding them slowly to the slender figure's hips. In one swift motion he had jerked Vegeta's body up off the mattress and onto his throbbing cock. The resulting scream from the ouji was music to his ears. He grunted as his shaft pushed completely inside of the burning passage. His breath came in short pants, echoing the gasps of the older fighter as their bodies joined.  
  
Gohan began thrusting with deliberate slowness, keeping his pace steady and even as he filled the ouji as much as he could, then pulled out almost entirely before driving his cock back into the tight opening. Vegeta moaned and arched beneath him, his body shimmering from a thin layer of sweat. His sharp spicy scent enveloped Gohan, holding him captive as he sought to claim the SaiyaJin unquestionably. Vegeta was his. His and his alone. As it was meant to be.  
  
The demi SaiyaJin cupped the ouji's dripping shaft in his hand, pumping the pulsing erection in time with his slow thrusts. His hand stroked from base to tip, pulling gently at the head then dragging back down to the base. At the same time his thick length pushed into Vegeta's passage, stretching the walls to fit snugly around it until the tip brushed that small bundle of nerves that wrenched a cry of ecstasy from the ouji. Gohan could feel the SaiyaJin's body shuddering around him, Vegeta was so close; just a little more would finish him.  
  
Gohan had his hand inside his pants now, stroking his cock with the same steady rhythm he was imagining giving to Vegeta. He heard the SaiyaJin scream his name in his mind, felt the warm splatter of climax on his palm. Gohan felt a tightening in his loins, he squeezed his leaking cock tightly, trying to simulate the hot inner walls clamping around his shaft.  
  
"Gohan!! Gohan what are you doing in here? It's time for dinner!!" Chi Chi's voice shouted agitatedly through the door. Gohan jerked upright on his bed, hurrying to zip his pants up.  
  
"Oh I'm s-sorry mom. I guess I was t-too busy studying to hear you. I'll be down in a s-second." He winced at the stammer in his voice, but his mother must not of heard it because her footsteps were heading back down the stairs. Gohan sighed in relief.  
  
//That was too close.//  
  
:::  
  
Vegeta stood with his back pressed to the railing of his balcony. He frowned thoughtfully upon the expansive yard stretched out below him. It had been a week since Kakarot had asked him to spar. Ever since that day the younger SaiyaJin had hardly given him any peace. The big baka was always coming over to pester him about something. First it had been sparring, then he had been invited to go fishing, then he had he had been forced to endure the baka's company because he wanted to 'spend time with his friend'. Not only that, but the oldest Son brat had been lurking around the house as well. He was usually over to drop off Goten or pick him up, but he stayed much longer than needed and Vegeta had been aware of the young demi SaiyaJin's eyes watching him.  
  
//Hn. That brat is up to something, I just can't figure out what, yet. Though I would prefer to suffer Kakarot's tiresome presence than that boy's silent gaze. Not that the baka's company is really that tedious, in fact, it's rather pleasant. Ugh what am I thinking? Kakarotto, pleasant company?! This planet must be warping my judgement.//  
  
The ouji snorted lightly and stared up into the night sky. A gentle wind played through his dark spikes while twinkling stars reflected their distant lights in ebon eyes. Vegeta let his mind drift, not really focusing on one thought or another as he gazed. He began to think back idly on previous battles, attempting to recount where a mistake had been made and what could have been done in place of the error. His musing led him to thoughts of the battle with Buu.  
  
-=- The two SaiyaJin had used the Potara of the Kai to fuse into the ultimate warrior, a being that was too much for even the maniacal Buu. Before destroying him though, Vejiito wanted to rescue the friends and family the beast had pulled into his body. The last full-blooded SaiyaJin allowed himself to be absorbed in the hope that he could find his missing allies somewhere in the depths of Buu's innards.  
  
Once inside, Vejiito lowered his protective barrier from around his body. He felt a sudden tearing sensation and in a flash of brilliant light both Kakarot and Vegeta separated from their conjoined form. The SaiyaJin were shocked at first, but Vegeta was openly pleased with not having to remain Kakarot's 'other half' for the rest of his life.  
  
//I wonder...would that be such a terrible thing? Kakarotto is a SaiyaJin warrior like myself, strong, caring-ahh there I go again! What is wrong with me?! Hn...enough of this I should think a head to the battle with Buu. We made some mistakes there.//  
  
They had discovered the pods inside Buu's head, within the cocoons rested their slumbering friend and sons. Vegeta had been stunned to come across a pod holding the fat version of Buu inside it. The SaiyaJin read the pink creatures' mind to find out how he came to be there but were interrupted in their musings by the terror himself emerging from the floor. An ensuing battle seemed to go well at first, however nothing could keep Buu from reforming again. After every attack the monster would return to laugh and taunt at them. At one point he even went as far as to clunk their heads together like characters in some Saturday morning cartoon show.  
  
//That was actually a close call..if I hadn't of tilted my head down Kakarotto and I would have ended up kissing! Hmm..I'll wager his lips are soft..wonder if he tastes as good as he smells? Oh and then that blast we made...nnn.I nearly shiver thinking about it for Kami's sake!//  
  
In a desperate attempt to finish Buu off long enough to escape, Vegeta had prepared a Final Flash to shoot at him. Before the ouji could begin collecting his energy though, Kakarot pressed up against him, wrapped his bulky arms around his body, smashed his cheek up against his own and fitted his hands on top of his. Vegeta would have snarled at him to get the hell away but the other fighter was planning a double attack on Buu. The prince would have to put up with his close proximity for now. However, Kakarotto didn't move after the blast.  
  
//Why is he still holding himself against me? Is that his crotch bumping against my ass?!?! All right he has got to move-NOW-I'm the SaiyaJin no Ouji I will not tolerate him squeezing himself upon me like this....even if he does feel warm, and has a pleasing scent, his face is much softer than I thought it might be-what does he do to his skin to keep it so smooth? Argh! What is this?! I'm almost blushing! He has to get off now!//  
  
Vegeta had snapped at the other SaiyaJin to get off and start cleaning up the mess left over from Buu. He could have sworn Kakarot had enjoyed the lengthy contact though, he was teasing him about it! Subtly of course, but Vegeta was no fool and could read behind the friendly comments.  
  
Later on Buu had returned again, cutting off their escape. Vegeta had been knocked unconscious and awoke to find Kakarot in serious need of help as Buu prepared to kill him. The ouji felt a surge of panic laced rage wash over him. He had to help the other SaiyaJin. In a stroke of genius he remembered the pod containing fat Buu-the only remaining pod connected to Majin Buu by now. He crept over and took hold of the attachments before gaining the monster's attention. Buu was terrified to lose this last pod, as Vegeta had hoped he would be. The ouji smirked and taunted him by tugging at the sinews in his hands.  
  
//That's right you bastard! Be afraid! No one harms MY Kakarotto and gets away with it!!//  
  
Vegeta tore the pod out and as the being began to change form once more he and Kakarot escaped with their sleeping allies. Unfortunately, Buu changed into a creature more powerful and evil than any of his former selves had been. The two SaiyaJin lost everything before they beat him, and they almost didn't do that! When the battle was all over and done with, there had been a party at Capsule Corporation. The ouji along with everyone else had been treated to the sight of a naked Gotenks being chased by a raving Chi Chi around an equally nude Kakarot; who stood golden and laughing in the remains of what had been a hot tub.  
  
//That baka! It's one thing for the brats to bare themselves that way but he should know better-I don't want everyone else getting to look at him that way! Hn..he does have a perfect SaiyaJin body though..gahh damn it Kakarotto! You know what you're making me think don't you?! Bastard! Put some clothes on!!// -=-  
  
Vegeta wondered to himself as he came back from his musings. Somehow his battle reminiscing had turned to thoughts of Kakarot. This was happening more and more frequently since the SaiyaJin had been spending so much time together. There had to be more reason behind it than that though. Vegeta had always had a stormy relationship with the people around him. He had tried to kill them all several times in the past and had become a slow, reluctant ally over the years. Everything that had kept him on this planet could be connected to the other fighter though. Bulma had been a long-time friend of the SaiyaJin and had gone to Nameksei with his first brat Gohan and his best friend Krillin. After the fight with the IceJin Vegeta stayed on Chikyuu in hopes of learning how to a super SaiyaJin from him. He had chased the warrior all over space trying to find him to learn the secret. He returned to Chikyuu and waited only because Kakarot would eventually come back. Even after that, and after Vegeta had ascended, he remained. He strived to increase his power above Kakarotto's. To kill him, or was it something else now?  
  
//What is it that makes me so infatuated with him? Why is it his annoying smile and cheerful attitude make me want to smile as well? Why do I feel so alone whenever he's not around..?? I never felt anything like this when I've been with anyone else. Not even Bulma can make me feel so confused and-happy-is that what I feel? Peaceful? Wait! I remember the woman trying to explain this to me a while ago. Something about the way a couple should feel and act with each other. So then this-what I feel with Kakarot is-love.?? Kakarotto??! I in love with him?! Preposterous-and yet....maybe not.//  
  
Vegeta rubbed his temples wearily. He would have to discuss some things with the bigger SaiyaJin the next time he visited. He was the ouji and had every right to question what was happening. If he was mistaken then fine and if he was correct-well he would figure things out one way or another.  
  
:::  
  
Goku shifted nervously from one foot to the other outside Capsule Corporation's front door. He was dressed in a pair of neatly pressed khaki slacks, a form fitting plain white t-shirt and red and white jacket. He wore casual loafers instead of his normal boots and he had brought a wallet full of money with him in hopes that Vegeta would say yes. Goku hesitated before knocking. He could feel beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and the back of his neck.  
  
//Hi Vegeta! I just happened to be on my way into town and I thought you might like to join me......No that won't work......Vegeta, I was planning on spending the day in the city, perhaps I could interest you in accompanying me? Eh, no that won't do either......Why hello there my gorgeous little ouji, how would you like to spend an afternoon with me enjoying the highlights of the city? Oh yeah like that would work....I should just go home and not even bother...This has to be my stupidest idea ever!//  
  
The SaiyaJin was about to leave the porch when the door swung open swiftly to reveal none other then the prince himself. Vegeta was adorned in a pair of tight black jeans, a white tank top and an unbuttoned blue short sleeve collard shirt. Goku felt drool collect at the corner of his mouth and quickly swallowed. The lithe figure scowled bemusedly at him a moment.  
  
"Kakarotto what the hell are you doing loitering on my front step?!" Sharp and straight to the point as always was the prince's question. Vegeta gave the taller fighter a brief once over but what ever the sudden spark in his dark eyes meant was kept hidden.  
  
"I-uh-that is-ahmn-well you see Vegeta I was just-I mean-oh! Vegeta I wanted to ask you if you would like to spend the afternoon with me just hanging out?" Goku sweatdropped at his own nervous babbling and inwardly winced as the ouji regarded him silently.  
  
//That was horrible! He'll never say yes...I am such a baka....I need to think of a way to accept his dismissal without making myself look like a complete fool-if that's possible now.//  
  
"Very well Kakarot. I have nothing to do here anyway since I finished my training this morning." Vegeta smirked at the blinking SaiyaJin. He barely suppressed a snicker while the other fighter processed his response.  
  
Goku gaped in astonishment at the prince. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, shook his head and beamed a wide grin down at him. The two of them walked to the end of the yard and took off through the air for the city.  
  
//Just like that...how easy!! Ok you have him with you-now you have to show him a good time and then if things go right-well better not plan too far ahead...where to go first? Oh I know! I'll take him to the amusement park.//  
  
Goku turned his head towards the quiet prince. He let his gaze linger on Vegeta's wild hair as the wind whipped through the ebony spikes. For a second he wished he could replace the winds touch with his own. Vegeta glanced over at him, interrupting his thoughts with a piercing stare.  
  
"Have you ever been to the amusement park Vegeta?" Goku hoped silently as the ouji contemplated with himself.  
  
"The one above the city? I believe the woman has tried to take me once or twice but I never had much interest attending such a place with her and the rest of your friends. However, I suppose I should see it at least one time so she will cease pestering me about 'what I'm missing out on'." Vegeta snorted as he recalled Bulma's words. The blue-haired ningen was always trying to get him out of the house with her to one place or another. Every time he refused she would insist he was depriving himself and every time he relented she ended up ranting at him for his behavior. Of course going with the other SaiyaJin should be very different.  
  
Goku grinned wickedly to himself. All was going according to his plan! As long as he didn't make any serious mistakes everything should work out perfectly.  
  
//Vegeta doesn't seem to even realize that he's on a date with me....well..I wouldn't even know it was a date if I hadn't found those books Gohan brought home-I wonder where he got them anyway? Maybe he's found someone at school he wants to ask out...that Videl is a cute girl-or maybe it's that blonde guy who's always following him around? Oh well...ah there's the entrance! Now I just need to get my wallet out and we'll be set to go.//  
  
:::  
  
Gohan sighed heavily as Videl and her friend debated on which ride to go on next. He was beginning to regret agreeing to go with them to the amusement park. He would much more have preferred to visit Vegeta at Capsule Corporation. Maybe they could have sparred together or something. Gohan yelped as he was suddenly yanked towards one of the roller coasters. He stood silently behind the giggling girls and watched people get on and off the ride. He blinked owlishly at two figures who had just boarded the front car.  
  
//Vegeta and dad?! Why are they here? Where's mom and Bulma?//  
  
Gohan gaped as the roller coaster started, whisking the two SaiyaJin out with it. He shook his head in disbelief and continued to walk through the slow moving line. When the coaster returned to the station he was unable to see very well but could still clearly sense their ki signatures as they disembarked and headed towards another ride. Gohan was more than a little bemused by all of it. He had no time to formulate hypothesis as he was dragged into the seat between the girls.  
  
:::  
  
"We've been on a lot of rides now Vegeta. Would you like to get something to eat? I know I'm getting hungry." Goku let out a small chuckle as his stomach rumbled its own opinion. The two SaiyaJin blinked when the ouji's stomach echoed the former. A faint splash of red graced the royal face as Vegeta gave a curt nod and headed towards the food stands.  
  
//That was unexpected, but he sure is adorable when he blushes!//  
  
Goku ran after the prince. They each got a stack of egg rolls, rice bowls, tempura, sushi and several bowls of ramen. In true SaiyaJin fashion they devoured their meal in record breaking time, whisking large portions of food from the plate to their mouths in a matter of seconds. After their meal they walked down the main road of the park. Goku stared fondly at the children they passed who gazed longingly in store windows and tried to convince their parents to get them something.  
  
An announcement drew the tall fighter's attention to a small stage set in the middle of the road. A group of tourists had gathered around the stage and were cheering excitedly as a band was introduced. Goku grinned and tugged his prince over to the growing crowd. Vegeta grunted and protested at first but once the beat started his voice became quiet. Mainly because he was staring in silent shock at Goku. The taller SaiyaJin had begun to dance the moment the beat started.  
  
//Yeah that's it Vegeta-take a good look my ouji...wish he would get his sexy ass out here with me...hmm...hehehe..//  
  
Goku wiggled his hips enticingly and spun around. He ran his hands down his sides, twisting his waist with the beat and slapping his own thighs to the drums. He flashed a sly smile over his shoulder at Vegeta in hopes he could get him to join in. If that didn't work he was going to have to do something more drastic.  
  
//Ooh I know! I'll dance against him!! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ack what am I doing? Did I just cackle??//  
  
His train of thought was cut short when he felt a slender body press against him and begin swaying back and forth. He grinned down at the smoldering gaze staring back. Goku took the initiative and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders. Long fingers tangled into wild spikes of ebony, lithe bodies twisted and dipped together, groins bumped and slid against narrow hips, firm asses were cupped and slapped to the beat of banging drums. Vegeta was arching and undulating against him sensually and it was nearly driving him insane. He groped the royal SaiyaJin ass and ground against him. To his delight he found a bulge mirroring his own rubbing back into his thrust. Fists clenched tight in his shirt, pulling the fabric so hard it began to tear. The crowd around them swayed wildly with the pulsing music, swallowing their arching bodies in a sea of rolling hips, sweat and cheers. Goku panted lightly as he raked his hands down Vegeta's spine and squeezed his sinfully alluring rear. Vegeta responded by rocking his pelvis against him, one leg shoved between his thighs. Slender fingers teased his neck and shoulders with soft strokes.  
  
//Oh Kami I can't take anymore of this-it's like foreplay the way he's rubbing on me-oh don't stop Vegeta!!//  
  
The song wound down to the last few thumps of the drums and the two SaiyaJin made their escape from the screaming crowd. Goku grabbed his prince the moment they were alone and pulled him into a deep kiss. His tongue stroked across soft lips in a silent plea for admittance. He was pleasantly surprised when he was not only allowed access but also greeted by the prince's wet muscle. They tasted one another in a slow duel for dominance, flicking and curling their tongues together between steamy mouths and wet lips. Vegeta suddenly put his hands on Goku's chest and pushed away from him. He smirked at the pained expression that flashed over the taller fighter's face and put a digit against questioning lips.  
  
"We should go somewhere more private Kakarotto." A feral grin gave Goku a glimpse of white fangs before the ouji placed a hand on his shoulder. Goku raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported them back to Capsule Corporation. They appeared in the living room next to Bulma's mother. The blonde woman gasped in shock then smiled and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. Goku made a fast refusal and rushed after the retreating figure heading up the stairs.  
  
He found the lithe beauty spread out over the bed in a darkened room. Narrowed eyes beckoned him close with an undeniable commanding stare. Goku shut and locked the door then began to remove his clothes as he prowled forward. He noted that Vegeta had lost everything but his pants and took a moment to admire the well-developed muscles and supple skin of the ouji. A hand clasped his arm and yanked him onto the bed. Vegeta pinned him to the mattress firmly. The SaiyaJin prince smirked wickedly as he rolled his pelvis into the trapped fighter. Earning a groan of pleasure from parted lips. Goku arched into the touch, wanting more of the friction that sparked such fire in his loins. He cried out as Vegeta lifted his hips away, straddling him on hands and knees instead. The smaller SaiyaJin snickered softly before attacking his left nipple. Sharp teeth grazed the hypersensitive flesh, a wet tongue slowly circled the erected nub, drawing a moan of arousal and frustration with the teasing caress.  
  
//Ooh...Kami..nnnggghh.Veget-tah!! Damn his teas-siing!!//  
  
Goku gasped when one of the prince's hands left his wrist to slide inside his pants and cup his hard shaft. He could stand no more and bucked sharply, flipping their positions with a soft grunt. He grinned down as he discarded his pants. Watching with silent pride as Vegeta eagerly stared at his nude form. His cock rose prominently between toned thighs, waiting excitedly to pleasure his prince. Vegeta was quickly stripped of his jeans and then covered by the larger body of his former rival.  
  
:::  
  
Gohan frowned darkly. He could sense the ki of his father and his obsession. They were practically on top of each other and their signatures were fluxing, sparking in sudden spurts that was similar and different from sparing. He ignored the chattering females walking beside him.  
  
//Something is off here. I just wish I knew what it was-but I don't like this feeling I have-in the pit of my gut-something has happened.//  
  
:::  
  
Vegeta clawed his hands over Kakarot's back. He felt small drops of blood gather around his digits near the base of the other's spine and smirked against the hungry mouth covering his lips. He swirled a fingertip around the faded scar above the fighter's supple behind, tracing bloody circles over lightly tanned flesh. Kakarot cried out into his mouth and bucked as hot flashes ran through his body, causing his cock to leak a bit. The ouji continued to tease the gentle SaiyaJin into a frenzy of lust and passion until his wrists were jerked away and pinned over his head. Kakarot growled at him, baring his fangs in a feral snarl before reclaiming the prince's kiss-swollen lips.  
  
When the royal SaiyaJin was panting faintly for breath the restraining grip left his wrists and roamed down his body. Dark nipples were rolled and pinched almost painfully as the warm touch stroked over them. Vegeta's stomach was petted and massaged lovingly. Kakarot followed his hands with his mouth, laving his tongue across both nipples before tracing the curves of Vegeta's abdomen and dipping into his navel. He palmed the prince's crotch, rubbing his hand roughly against the taut sacs and the base of Vegeta's shaft. His mouth followed dutifully, lapping and suckling the tip of the ouji's cock.  
  
"Aahh! Kak-ka-rotto!!" Vegeta's chest heaved as he cried out in need. Enough was enough and he wanted more than this teasing play. He arched off the bed, wanting desperately for something more to expel the fire in his body before it burned him alive.  
  
Kakarot drew himself on his knees and raised Vegeta's legs up over his shoulders. He gripped the lithe fighter to keep him steady and rammed his hard length into the ouji's unprepared opening. Vegeta's piercing shout of pain drowned out the growling cry he released. He remained still for a brief moment, allowing the slighter SaiyaJin a chance to adjust before he started moving. He pulled his hips back and slammed forward again, driving his shaft deeper into the clenching depths. Vegeta bared the pain for the first few thrusts before his senses filled with a more enjoyable sensation. He arched with Kakarot's harsh pounding motions, squeezing his inner walls around the delving length as it probed his passage. He could feel a rough grip on his buttocks and realized his cheeks were being spread apart so the other SaiyaJin could bury himself deeper. Kakarot pressed the slighter body tightly against his hips as he plunged in, striking against a place that sent Vegeta into the heights of euphoria.  
  
"NNGGHHH!!!! Gaahh!! Kakaah-roht!!" The ouji's howl echoed in the room as Vegeta arched and bucked wildly beneath the tall fighter. He took the prince's shaft in his hand, pumping the dripping length with strong strokes in time with his thrusts. In moments the smaller SaiyaJin shuddered and released a splatter of white cream into his hand. Vegeta gasped in the wake of his climax, feeling his muscles tighten around Kakarot's shaft, clamping over the thick length and holding it as a wave of seed erupted inside of him, coating his inner walls. The two SaiyaJin collapsed together on the rumpled sheets, nuzzling and panting as they recovered from their coupling.  
  
:::  
  
Gohan rushed to Capsule Corporation after dropping off Videl and her friend. He had hardly registered the kiss the spunky beauty had given him. If he weren't occupied with Vegeta and his father he might have caught the embarrassed and saddened expression that flashed over her face as he flew off. His mind reeled with what he had been sensing from the two SaiyaJin moments ago. No matter how fast he pushed himself it seemed he would never get there in time. He barreled into the living room without even knocking on the door. His heart raced as he ran up the stairs blindly, ignoring the confused and startled cries from his mother and Bulma as they came in after him.  
  
:::  
  
Goku nuzzled the curve of Vegeta's neck. He cupped the angular face in his hands and stared into the fathomless eyes of the man he loved.  
  
//I have to ask him-I want him-forever.//  
  
"Vegeta, Ouji Sama, ai shiteru. Be mine Vegeta, please. I have loved you for so long, I need you and want you so much." Goku bit his lower lip. He was not very good at this type of thing, at least Chi Chi had said he was terrible with romance. All he knew was his desire for Vegeta, the longing he had felt for so many years. His relationship with Chi Chi was a joke, there was no true love between them, perhaps there had been on her part once, but now all they had was a fondness and their children. He could never be what Chi Chi wanted or needed, but maybe he could be that for Vegeta.  
  
//If only it were true..say something Vegeta please...don't stare at me that way-no-he doesn't love me..I knew it!! Why was I such a fool?!//  
  
Goku jerked his head to the door as it slammed into the wall. There stood his eldest son, breathing hard and glaring daggers at the two on the bed. Chi Chi and Bulma appeared behind him gasping at what they saw. Before anyone could say a word Vegeta reared up off the mattress and snarled, his face red with embarrassment and anger at the intrusion. His ki flared as his ebon locks bled into bright gold and his dark eyes ignited with aqua sparks.  
  
"Everyone get out of my room now! Kakarotto and I will see you downstairs once we get dressed! Shut my door and leave!!!" His bellow scared off the women but Gohan was slow to obey, glaring coldly at the both of them as he closed the door.  
  
The prince let out a long sigh and returned to his normal form. He stared for a moment at the broken lock on his door and the crack in his wall. After several silent breaths he turned to face Goku on the bed. The look on his face was completely opposite of what the tall SaiyaJin had expected to see. The ouji placed a hand in untamed raven spikes and gently kissed his lover's mouth.  
  
"Kakarotto, for a while now I have been feeling things for you. I never knew what they were until a short time ago. You have always brought out powerful emotions in me-anger-hate-jealousy-pride-confusion-desire-and now love. Hai Kakarotto, ai shiteru ni." Vegeta smirked at the tearful shimmer in the eyes of his beloved. It felt right, everything between them felt right. No matter what went on from this moment, he and his Kakarot would face it together. He leaned his head down and bit into the taller SaiyaJin, sinking his fangs deep into the crook of his neck. His lover followed instinctually and returned the claiming bite, marking his prince as his own. They kissed chastely, swiping the blood from each other's lips before dressing and heading downstairs.  
  
Gohan, Bulma and Chi Chi sat in the living room waiting. The women seemed shocked but not angry while Gohan steamed in livid silence. They all glanced up as the SaiyaJin entered and sat together on one of the couches. Gohan growled softly at the proximity his father had to Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, you and I have both known for some time that what we had when Trunks was born would not last. It has been dead for the past few years actually. I know you still hold a desire for that scarred ningen of yours." Vegeta grinned in an almost teasing manner at Bulma's blush. She smiled at him and Goku and nodded her head. This was something the two of them had discussed before and now that her initial shock of seeing him with Goku was over she was happy for them. She glanced at Chi Chi and was amused to see the normally short-tempered woman laughing softly.  
  
"Son Goku I would never have expected you to go after Vegeta. I've been married to you for a long time, but in all honesty our marriage ended the first time you died. The vows were 'till death do us part'. Goku, honey, I know we fight often, I yell at you and make demands that you have tried to fulfill despite the fact that you are not from Chikyuu and are always trying to save the universe from one threat or another. As much as I enjoy having a man around the house I have come to accept the fact that you and I were probably not meant to be. I do still love you Son Goku, but I know in my heart that we could never be truly happy together and trying to force you to stay with me wouldn't be fair to either of us." Chi Chi smiled gently, then blinked at the silent looks of surprise on the faces around her. Even Vegeta had a brow arched in her direction.  
  
"What?! You all expected me to freak out and explode in a rage?! I can be understanding you know!" She glared at them a moment then broke into a grin and laughed. She and Bulma gave their former lovers a quick hug then excused themselves from the room. Leaving Gohan and the SaiyaJin alone.  
  
The demi SaiyaJin shook his head slowly and glared at his father.  
  
"How could you do this? Why?!" He raged. Goku frowned slightly in worry for his son. He felt Vegeta give his hand a subtle squeeze of reassurance.  
  
"Gohan I love Vegeta. I've loved him for years and-" Goku stopped short as his son stood up and took a swing at him. He grabbed the boy's fist in his hand and blinked as Gohan twisted away.  
  
"You don't love him! I love him!! He's mine! He's always been mine and you stole him away from me!!" Gohan clenched his fists at his side and glared at his father. He felt a sudden stab of pain against his face and burst of heat. He blinked down at the scowling face of the ouji.  
  
"You listen to me boy. Kakarotto and I made our choice. He is my mate and I am his. Do you see these marks on our necks? We are bonded forever to one another and there is nothing that can separate us. You do not love me as you think brat. You don't know me well enough to understand anything about me. You stalk me, you probably fantasized about me, and you had a- crush-on me more than likely. I do not love you that way boy, I never will. You need to grow up and stop fantasizing Gohan. I am not going to be your mate, but I think there is someone who will want you. If you weren't so obsessed you would have noticed that you too have an admirer who chases after you." Vegeta allowed a small smirk to grace his lips as Gohan blinked in confusion. The demi SaiyaJin sat down beside his father and Vegeta left them alone to talk for a while before the young man left.  
  
"Well that's settled at least. Phew man I never expected Gohan to get so upset, or to have a crush on you!" Goku grinned and nuzzled his mate. He pecked the shorter male on the cheek.  
  
"Well I am the SaiyaJin no Ouji Kakarotto, it's only natural for the boy to want me." Vegeta snickered as his lover slapped his rear playfully. He tilted his head and arched a brow in question. "Where did the boy run off to?"  
  
"Oh well we had a little talk and then he said he needed to go and see Videl." Goku smirked knowingly at his mate. Vegeta nodded then yipped as he was hauled over his lover's shoulder. "And now that we are alone again I think I want to see you up in the bedroom!" Goku snickered as he carted his ouji up the stairs.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
